


The Darndest Things

by littlexsiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, If you don’t like the fic no need to comment that you don’t just move along, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reverse Harem, Smut, dont read if you’re not into kids, hybrid child - Freeform, it’s got the family tag for a reason, okay I guess I'll give this story some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexsiren/pseuds/littlexsiren
Summary: Monsters have been on the surface for 6 years, you have been with Sans and Papyrus since they came to the surface; you found out you were their SOULmate not soon after you agreed to date both of them.The surprises never stopped coming, some of them even managed to out do the others...
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 52
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What up, it's ya girl...back at it again after my long hiatus...except it's not with an update on Gaster & Anime...it's with this..new...fic...
> 
> Okay don't kill me, I know y'all are anxiously waiting for chapter 9 and I'm getting there! It's just taking longer than expected. These last few months have been crazy...and continue to get crazier. I had a lot of ideas swimming around in my head and thought that maybe I just need to working on something different to clear my head!
> 
> If you haven't read [Gaster & Anime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346585/chapters/50842786) give it a read! It's a fan favorite uwu
> 
> I'm currently writting a story with AO3s very own Lollipopskeleton, [When Darkness Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789688/chapters/51994363)
> 
> Annnnnd if you haven't joined my discord yet...here's the link [Discord](https://discord.gg/vB3uepH) <3  
> Chapter 9 is in the works guys, I just need a lil more time....until then, enjoy~
> 
> xoxo, LittlexSiren <3

* * *

Four years into your relationship with the skeleton brothers and yet another surprise made itself known.

You were pregnant.

Your pregnancy was a shock to not only you, but the entire monster community; no one thought that a monster and a human could reproduce. It was also a shock - and a relief - that Sans didn't need to use his magic to help your child grow, he didn't have to give up his immortality.

Though once Alphys and Sans really got into their research it really wasn't that surprising since human SOULs were naturally stronger than monster SOULs. Your SOUL was enough to help the new hybrid being within you grow - your mage ancestry really helped with that one too. Sadly, while Toriel was practiced in child birth and pregnancies...her knowledge only extended to monsters. Human doctors didn't know how to proceed either, your child would be the first human-monster hybrid in centuries, all records of hybrids before the war were long since gone.

You and Sans were basically up flying blind and it was scary, neither of you knew what the outcome would be...but there was a small part of both of you that hoped for what it **could** be. So you asked Toriel everything she knew about monster pregnancies; what to look for, how to handle certain things, is it like human pregnancies. You wanted to be prepared and the motherly goat queen was more than happy to educate you. Surprisingly enough, pregnancies between the species were almost the same give or take a few things.

Sans and Papyrus had practically been attached to your side the moment they sensed the child's SOUL; your pregnancy had their monster instincts running around the clock, but it filled you with an overwhelming sense of love. Until you felt suffocated by them always being in your space and wanted just a moment to yourself. Instead of Papyrus being at a ten, he was cranked all the way up to twenty.

And Sans?

Well, you had seriously thought someone was disguised as your Vertebae and living in your home; the usual personification of laziness was nothing but attentive and productive the entire length of your pregnancy. At one point you actually started crying and asked where the real Sans one...after that Sans toned it down.

You thought the boys were too much then, that was until you went into labor...

* * *

Lightning pain had been shooting down your spine for the last eighteen hours and you were damn near ready to reach up in there and yank the little shit out of you. You sat on your knees, forehead flat against the couch while you tilted your pelvis from side to side trying to ease the pain.

"c'mon babe you sure we shouldn't be heading to the hospital??" Sans was pacing back and forth behind you, blue beads of magic dripped down his skull.

  
  


"Brother, The Human Doctor And Queen Toriel Said That This...Labour Process May Take Some Time." Papyrus was kneeling behind you rubbing circles into the small of your back to try and help you relax - it wasn't working though.

A painful contraction hit you and you were nearly crying." Th-they said I w-would know when it was ti-time..." Your knuckles went white due to the force you were using to squeeze the edge of the couch cushion; you were told that when the real contractions came...that you would know. At first you had been confused when the doctor told you that...but now, well now you knew that she was right. These contractions were nothing like the Braxton Hicks contractions you had gotten last week.

This was _real_.

This **hurt**.

Another twenty minutes of labouring at home and you had finally given in to Sans pleas at going to the hospital. Papyrus nearly blew a gasket when Sans opened up a shortcut, promptly telling him that the three of you were going to drive - safely - to the hospital. Neither the doctor nor Alphys were sure how taking a shortcut could affect a hybrid child...there just wasn't enough to go by. So your exposure to magic during the last nine months was limited, no one wanted to hurt the baby.

By the time the three of you actually got to the hospital - Toriel and your motley crue of friends were waiting for you. If you weren't in so much pain then you would've been over the moon with gratitude...but the only thing you wanted was for the pain to stop.

The doctor took you into an exam room and checked your dilation - you were at a six.

It was time to get ready to have this baby!

Everyone wanted to be in the room with you, your monster family had never seen a human give birth - they were curious. Toriel could sense your oncoming stress and promptly shut everyone down.

"Now everyone, the birthing process is a very private thing for a mother as well as the mate! We must not treat our friend like an instructional video!" Toriel's tone was soft, but the warning was as clear as day. " Now, why don't we all wait out in the lobby and give these three some space!"

As Toriel was shooing Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, and Flowey out of your room you sniffled.

"Tor-Toriel....pl-please don't leave me. I'm sc-scared." The tears were streaming down your face, you were sitting up in your hospital bed. Your parents weren't in your life, and while you were confident that you could get through this...it was only natural for you to want your mother figure to stay with during this. Toriel had become your pseudo mother the moment you met her and you were more than willing to let her take up that role in your life. It was nice, like having a piece of you finally falling into place.

"Of course my child, it would be an honor."

And she stayed with you, she even assisted your OB with the birth by using her healing magic. Sans and Papyrus were on either side of you during the entire time you were pushing. It was brutal but each of them offered words of encouragement, Papyrus even made a pun to help lighten the mood.

And when Sans did it...well...

"did ya hear about the pear who had triplets..." Sans' said casually, standing next to you as another contraction hit.

"Brother...I Don't Think Now Is The Ti -" Papyrus squinted over at the shorter skeleton.

"She became a pear-"

"SANS I AM LITERALLY TRYING TO PUSH A FUCKING BABY OUT OF ME AND YOU WANT TO MAKE PUNS. SHUT THE HELL UP AND HOLD MY HAND BEFORE **I RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND BEAT YOU WITH IT**!" He had never thought you could be scary, but in that moment he shut up and did as he was told. After pushing for what seemed like forever the room went silent, the sound of a small cry breaking the pause. 

"Is..Is that..?" Your voice was hoarse.

"She's beautiful Y/N." Toriel was already in tears while she helped the doctor clean off your newest addition. The former queen came to you, placing the new born against your chest and a blanket over the both of you.

The moment you looked down at her you started sobbing, you had never believed in love at first sight until you looked at the little girl in your arms. It was like everything in your world fell into place, like a piece of you that you didn't know you had been missing had finally been filled.

"stars,...shes perfect..."

"I've Never Seen A Babybones So Small..."

When you looked up at your mates you saw that they were both completely awestruck, Papyrus had stars in his sockets and Sans looked like he was about to cry with you.

"What should we name her...?" The exhaustion was noticeable in your voice, but you looked from one skeleton to the next.

"vega..." Sans had said softly.

"Like the brightest star in the constellation of Lyra?" You tilted your head in question.

"and my life...next to you, i mean." A navy blush swept across his skull, but you smiled up at him.

"It's A Wonderful Name Brother, Yes I Think Vega Is Perfect." Papyrus beamed down at his daughter, softly smoothing his phalanges against her cheek.

Four hours of pushing and you had finally welcomed your child into the world...the fun was only just beginning.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**THREE YEARS LATER, PRESENT DAY.**

At three am everyone in the Skeleton household was sleeping peacefully...or they should have been; one member was having trouble staying asleep. And well, like the saying goes. When the parents are asleep, the children will play. That's the saying, right?

  
  


Little Vega decided that since she couldn't sleep, she was going to adventure around the house. She climbed her way down the steps to get to the main floor of the house, from there she was waddling all around touching everything she could get her little hands on. She even used her magic to bring things down to her level just so that she could touch them and put them on the floor. At three years old, your daughter was already surpassing other children her age and the only explanation that made sense was that it was due to her monster heritage. After all, monster children mentally develop at a faster rate than human children so by monster standards...your daughter was right on track.

For the most part Vega looked like a normal _human_ toddler, if you didn’t count the ghostly pale skin, black sclera that made her pupils look like floating lights in a void, and the odd color of her hair.

Yeah, perfectly human kid.

Except nothing about her was considered _normal_ by human standards, but you didn’t care because she was perfect in your eyes.

Unsatisfied with everything she had touched and gotten into so far she decided she wanted to get into something more interesting...something she was definitely **not** supposed to be messing with. Sans machine was off limits to even you, so of course it made sense that it would also be off limits to his babybones. She was a babybones, big science things weren’t for babybones. So many things could happen...and if anyone was stressed over the possibilities of things happening it was Sans.

Her little legs carried her through the kitchen and with her magic she turned the knob on the door leading to the basement; the faint light at the bottom illuminated the stairwell just enough to see, not that she needed to see - she inherited gravity magic from her father. The little babybones floated her way down the stairs and landed on her feet in the middle of the lab. Her little hands fidgeted with the ends of her sweater, the pitter patter of bare feet on tile echoed off the walls. Small eyes searched around as if on a mission, squinting at each and everything they looked over until widening when they spotted their target.

_The Machine._

Like a fire had been lit under her, she was off. As fast as those little legs could carry her, she was alone and stars be damned she was **gonna touch the machine.**

* * *

  
  


The machine whirred to life, a kaleidoscope of colors lighting up the room like fractals. The rush of air from the machine whipped through her hair, but she stood in front of it with no fear. Only childlike curiosity. With wide eyes she stared into the swirling portal, she wanted so badly to touch….what would happen? Just as the thought crossed her mind something happened.

The whirring had gotten louder, the lights a little brighter. Even the air began to whip with a force that had Vega lifting her arms to shield her face.

And then everything went black.

When the lights came back she was rubbing her little eyes, blinking a few times before tilting her head to the side.

“Da-Daddy…?” Vega waddled up to the hulkling lookalikes of her fathers, arms up and hands making the universal grabby signal for ‘up’

Six sets of eyelights looked from one another then to the small human child in front of them, each one equally confused as the next. Two of the tallest had looks of disgruntled disgust on their faces, another had stars in their sockets and practically vibrated with excitement. An orange clad skeleton squatted down to be _somewhat_ level with the child, curiosity on their face. But as Vega’s eyes looked at each of the suspicious looking skeletons, she finally landed on one that was the total opposite of one lazy skeleton. Their eye lights glowed a deep crimson, their toothy permagrin should’ve scared the poor human child...except it didn’t. Instead said child walked straight up to the red version of her daddy and made grabby hands, once more whining “Daddy! Up!”

“tha fuck did that thing say!?” If monsters were capable of having heart attacks, then surely Red would have suffered one right in that moment.

“YOU!? A FATHER? OBVIOUSLY THIS HUMAN IS STUPID.” Came a very disgruntled voice.

When Red refused to pick up the tiny human, she stomped her little feet - puffing out her cheeks as she turned towards the orange version of Papyrus.” Papa, up!” The sucker stem that was between his teeth fell to the floor as his mouth fell open and his eyelights extinguished.

Red was stuck in his head, looking like he had seen a ghost and muttering to himself.” i ain’t got a kid…”

The orange Papyrus had malfunctioned it seems, there was no response from him. The other four skeletons looked at them, then to each other as if silently asking what they should do. No human child looked like she did, it was obvious that this one was _different_ , they just didn’t know what was different about her. Her lip quivered, nose twitching a little as she sniffed...her eyes glossed over just as tears started to fall; Vega let out a small sob, tears falling down her cheeks.

“O-Oh Stars! Don’t Cry Little Human! The Magnificent Sans Won’t Allow It!!” The Sans double was almost in a panic, he had taken care of his brother as a babybones...but human children were different...and well, Sans didn’t like when children cried. So bara skeleton kneeled down in front of the crying child, completely dwarfing her in size; he placed a hand on her head, smoothing down her hair.” Ssh, It’s Okay Tiny Human.”

Vega looked up at him with bleary eyes and tear stained cheeks, sniffling as she wiped her snotty nose on the sleeve of her sweater.” Daddy an Papa don’t love me?” A fresh wave of tears came dripping down her face.” Why don’t love me, Daddy?? Vega bad??” The little girl started sobbing all over again.

Sans face fell when he listened to the small human child talk, for some reason there was a deep tug at his SOUL...one that he couldn’t explain. All he knew was that he wanted to wrap his arms around this human child and stop her crying, so that’s exactly what he did. His arms encircled her tiny frame, pulling her against his ribs while he nuzzled against the top of her head. 

The thrum of his SOUL made his bones rattle.

* * *

Now, Black prided himself on the fact that not much disturbed him on an emotional level. He was Captain of the Royal Guard for stars sake, but for some reason this child - _this snot nosed crying human child_ \- was causing his SOUL to physically ache from her distress. It was…odd...he didn't feel anything if it didn’t pertain to his brother; but he did for this _human_ child. 

There was something _wrong_ here and every one of the skeleton brothers could feel it.

“uh...so we gonna take tha kid ‘n break tha barrier…?” Red had finally come to his senses enough, he sat there rubbing the back of his skull as he looked between his brother and the child that his copy was hugging.

“WELL WE DO NEED ONE MORE SOUL, I - “ The edgy looking Papyrus looked down towards his brother’s double, mouth open as if he was going to finish his sentence but he seemed to be having a hard time. He felt the familiar pull at his SOUL, he knew in his bones he could never do anything to hurt this child....human or not.

That was the first time Red had ever seen his brother fumble like that.

Mutt and Stretch had stayed quiet, both monsters too busy observing the situation to really weigh in their thoughts. Their eye lights both focused on the child cradled against the blue Sans’ ribcage, there was something familiar about the child...it resonated with their SOULs.

“No One Is Touching This Child.” The ferocity in Blue’s voice was enough to make Stretch flinch, the doppelganger bared his fangs at the others - the idea of any of these strange monsters taking the child’s SOUL had set his instincts on high alert. He wrapped his arms around the girl tighter, glaring at his red double.

* * *

None of them heard the rushed foot falls coming down the stairs, none of them noticed the three figures standing directly at the bottom of the stairs...staring at them. That was, until a barrage of blue and orange bones came hurling towards them. Mutt had enough time to throw up a barrier of bones to deflect the attack, once the shield crumbled there stood two very pissed off bara monsters and a human.

Sans, the _true_ Sans, stood there with a dangerous smile on his teeth and a single eye light blazing yellow and blue. His hand was light with magic, readying himself for another attack.

Papyrus stood beside his brother, hands glowing with magic as several bones floated around him. He was ready to fight. And then there was you, the human mate; you had shoved your way past your two monster mates with a crazed look in your eyes, hair wild from sleep. 

“Get your fucking hands off of **my daughter or this will be the first time I dust a monster**.”

And while two monsters ready to kill was scary, there was something downright terrifying about a mother who would do _anything_ to save their child. A few of the skeleton monsters actually flinched at the intention behind your words.

“MOMMY!!” The shrill sound of Vega’s voice didn’t distract you from glaring daggers at the six strangers in your home, if looks could kill...those monsters would’ve turned to dust almost immediately.

The tiny human launched herself from Blue’s arms and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, you knelt down and opened your arms up while she threw herself into you.” Oh sweet girl!” You smothered her little face in kisses until she was squealing, your arms wrapped around her and you squeezed tightly. As you hugged your little girl, you stared at the six monsters from over her tiny head, almost daring them to make a move. If they would at all. Your intent alone was enough to dust all six of them, but who were you to deny your mates when it came to protecting their child?

“ya better start talkin’, cause its gettin’ real hard not to dust ya.” Sans had said, staring each of them down.

“While I Fully Believe In Being Fair, **I Don’t Take Too Kindly To Strangers** **Touching My Child**.” Papyrus had never sounded so...cold.

The silence was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, no one wanted to speak first. None of them knew what to say. They didn’t know where they were, they didn’t know how they got there - only that it was because of this small human child.

“I play with Daddy’s toys and now I have more daddys and papas!! Mommy I do science like Daddy!!” All eyes and eyelights zeroed in on the little girl that was practically beaming with glee up at you, she had started clapping her hands and you had to take a moment to process what she had just said.

“Sans...I thought you said you had barriers setup so that Vega couldn’t use her magic to get in…” Your brow twitched as you turned your glare towards your lazy mate.

“heh...so that’s what I forgot…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got it from her daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Because of all the positive feedback, I decided I'd add more to this story!
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, Lollipopkitten93, I dunno what I'd do without them <3
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

“ _ How  _ do you  **FORGET** !?” You were seething, of all the things his lazy ass would forget...the redness of your cheeks was just one small show of your frustration.

“Y/N, Dear One…” Papyrus squeezed your shoulder hoping to ease your nerves, he was probably the only one who had himself under control at the moment.

Everything you had wanted to say in that moment had to be held back, it wouldn’t do you any good to direct your anger towards Sans...not when you had three pairs of strange monsters in your basement. You gave yourself time to assess the situation, still crouched on the ground and idly smoothing down your daughter’s hair; she started tugging at your shirt just then.

“Mommy it’s okay!” Her little voice filled the silence, her optimism made your heartache. ”Vega knows won’t hurt.”

It was kind of cruel that children almost always wanted to see the good in people - human or monster. An, while you  **wanted** to believe that these alternates of your two mates would never harm your child...you weren’t willing to take that risk with her.

“Vega, Darling, I love that you get your optimism from your Papa but - “

“No! I show!” She ran from you before you had even finished your sentence, you made a choking noise as you tried to reach out for her; the little goblin was too fast. You could feel your heart leaping up into your throat watching her little legs carry her off towards one of the scarier looking versions of Sans and Papyrus.

Vega reached her arms up, looking up towards the leather clad versions of her fathers.

“W-WHAT DO YOU WANT? SHOO.” The edgy Papyrus stumbled back a step or two, clearly alarmed that it was getting so close. Apparently the only thing to make The Great And Terrible Papyrus uncomfortable...is a child, ironic.

“It’s A Child...Pick It Up You Fool.” Came the reply from the purple clad Sans, with a gloved hand he was pinching his nasal ridge.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT, LOOK AT THE LITTLE BEAST! IT LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER! I CAN TELL IT’S A KILLER, LOOK AT IT’S EYES” If only he could see the irony of his statement.

“Oh For Stars Sake, Come Child.” Purple crouched down, beckoning the girl to come towards him. Vega all but jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Sans looked over the child with curiosity, examining it as if it were a wild animal; even that version of Papyrus leaned in and sniffed her.

“Please - “ Your voice cracked, the fear radiated off of you in waves. ”don’t hurt her.” 

And while The Malevolent Sans would usually revel in the fear of humans or take pleasure in the pathetic way they’d beg for their lives...something about it coming from  _ you  _ made his SOUL ache uncomfortably. All of them had noticed the way your demeanor had changed from fearless to fearful, no one knew what to say. 

“Now, Maiden. I Don’t Think Any Of Us Would Hurt A Child.” The peppier of the strangers spoke up suddenly - trying to defuse the tension.

“speak fer ya self, fuck them kids.” The shark toothed Sans had said, earning a snort from the orange clad Papyrus and sending the other half of the purple duo into a fit of cackles. It wasn’t long before the edgier Papyrus was smacking said Sans upside the back of his skull.

You could hear a faint chuckle from  _ your  _ Sans, it immediately died when Papyrus shot him a glare as if to say  _ ‘Really, Brother?’ _

“Just give her back, we can send all of you back home. Right, Sans? You can do that, just get the machine back on…” You had a frantic look in your eyes when you looked back towards your Sans. 

“Technically, yeah...but -” Sans rubbed the back of his skull, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“he didn’t build it to bring this many monsters through, so it’s probably fried - is what he’s trying to say, kid.” At some point the Papyrus in orange was able to slink away from the group unnoticed, because now instead of standing besides his Sans he was next to the machine, looking over it with a furrowed brow bone.

While the attention was momentarily taken off of Black and Vega, the two seemed to be in their own in depth conversation.

“You Are A Very Reckless Child.” Black chided, flicking the small girl in the middle of the forehead; he ignored the way she cut her eyes at him.” How Are You Sure I Won’t Hurt You? I’m A Monster.”

Mutt came to his brother’s side, spooking Vega when she turned her head and saw him. ” ya look like a tasty treat, lil pup. monsters are dangerous.”

The little girl in Sans’ arms huffed before crossing her own arms over her chest. ”cause you said you can always tell if a monster or human is bad jus by lookin at them!” Vega ranted as if  _ this  _ version of Sans had told her this, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Daddy never hurt me!”

Black didn’t miss the way that Mutt stiffened up at the girl’s explanation, that particular ability she was describing sounded an awful lot like Mutt’s…

“paps, why don’t ya take starshine back to bed.” Sans glanced over at Papyrus, a serious expression on his face.

“B-but daddy…” Vega whined, grabbing onto the purple Sans’ scarf.

“Enough. While This Version Of Me Is...Incredibly Less Impressive, We Are Still Your Father. Off You Go.” Black looked at the little girl in his arms, his stern expression making her pout. He set her down, patting the top of her head softly. ”Mutt!”

“M’lord?” The sharp toothed Papyrus drawled out, his violet eye lights looked down towards the small human.

“Go Along With The Other You, Make Sure The Child Makes It Back To Bed.” The command was clear enough, even Vega hung her little head and walked towards Papyrus; without a word Mutt reached down and lifted the child up - carrying her at his side.

“Come Now Little Bun And Depressingly Dressed Me!” With his signature Papyrus smile, he motioned for the slouched version of himself to follow - the trio disappeared out into the hall leaving the rest of them alone in the lab.

* * *

“Right So It Is Very Nice To Meet - “ Blue was the first to start, stars in his sockets as he stood up and offered his out towards you, his version of Papyrus watching you like a hawk.

“Send them back, Sans.  **Now** .” The coldness in your stare made the Sans double flinch, for a brief moment his smile faltered, but it was back within seconds. You didn’t miss the way his brother nearly snarled at you.

“where ya manners at,  _ sweetheart _ ?” Red stood to his full height, he was only an inch or two taller than  _ your  _ Sans. A six foot two bara monster should have been intimidating, you should have been shaking in fear. ”ya actin’ like we made tha conscious decision ta bust up in ya house. that brat a’yers brought  **us** .” His voice was like gravel - rough, so much so that it made your skin crawl. It may not have been an outright warning...but it was there right on the tip of his tongue. Daring you to mouth off and spout more accusations.

“Vega is  **not** a brat, keep your mouth shut before I knock your fucking teeth out.” You snarled right back at him, you were in fight or flight mode. Your instincts and magic were screaming at you to protect your child...get rid of these monsters.

“y/n, stop.” Sans had never sounded so calm before, his tone had you snapping your head in his directions, anything you were about to say died on your tongue when you saw the look on his face.” i can’t just send them back. papyrus’ double is right...the machine is fried, it’s gonna take me awhile to fix it...even with help.”

Sans could see the gears turning in your head, his eye lights moved from you to the other versions of himself and his brother. The differences were painstakingly obvious, but so were the similarities; there was no denying that they were all Sans and Papyrus...just different versions. On one hand he considered this a major success, his theories on alternate realities had literally just been proven by his toddler….on the other hand it looks like each pair of brothers were pulled from a specific point in their universe.

While he wanted to believe that he would  **never** hurt his own child, he wasn’t sure what the effects of the RESETS would do to him and his behavior...or his brother’s for that matter. He looked at the rougher of the three pairs, he had no doubt that they must’ve come from a more genocide dominant timeline. They had scars, had high LV, the corruption had even doubled their size compared to him and his brother in this timeline.

“they’ll have to stay here, until i fix the machine...we have more than enough room.” Sans said as if it was the most obvious answer.

“like hell we -” Red started to say.

“Sans, you can’t be serious -” You were about to argue, but you were cut off.

“y/n, i agree with ya babe, I really do, but ya gotta think with more than ya instincts for a second.” With a sign Sans was dragging his hand down his face, this would be better if this was one big drawn out dream...if he could just wake up that would be great.

The purple clad Sans had yet to say anything, his eyes remained on his double and on you; he studied you for a moment - you were feisty, there was no denying that. Your drive to protect your child struck a chord with him, that was an ideal trait for any mate. If this indeed was an alternate reality of what could be for him...perhaps a human mate wasn’t so bad.

Edgy Papyrus grabbed Red by the hood, pulling him back and away from you - he didn’t need his idiot brother lashing out on you and causing more trouble. Much like his purple counterpart, he remained silent...observing.

“I Think We All Got Off To A Bad Start..” Boy Blue spoke up again, wanting to defuse the situation. When no one interrupted he took that as a sign to continue, ” I Can Promise You, My Brother And I Won’t Harm The Child. Let’s Just All Take A Deep Breath….And Talk?”

* * *

Not long after, the motley crue of skeletons followed you and Sans out of the lab and to the kitchen, when you rounded the corner into the kitchen you wanted to say you were surprised to see your Papyrus serving his shifty double a cup of instant noodles; but you weren’t. Your other mate was probably one of the kindest monsters on the face of the earth, of course he would make friends with himself over food.

“Ah! We Were Wondering When You Lot Were Coming!” Papyrus beamed down at you, waving over the group happily.

“more like..”  _ slurp “  _ taking bets on who would be left standing...nyeh nyeh.” Purple Papyrus said between mouthfuls of noodles.

“Did the baby go back to sleep okay?” Now that the adrenaline had died down, you sounded so tired. Papyrus was already handing you a warm cup of sea tea, you wondered if he could get any more perfect than he already was.

“lil pup went down after a story, lil thing sure knows how to get what she wants.” Mutt was stirring his noodles, eye lights staring straight at you.

“Yes Darling One! Why, Our Little Bun Even Persuaded The Other Me To Read Her A Story!” Your cheery mate was too busy passing out various drinks and snacks to your newest guests, to see the way you glanced over towards his purple double. The lazy wink he gave you should have unnerved you, but it didn’t.

Once everyone was seated at the table, each of them beside their respective brother, you took the time to actually look at all of them - you worried your lip for a second until the guilt finally ate at you; you cleared your throat, some of them looked at you, one or two were too absorbed in eating to hear.  “I wanted to apologize for my behavior….I realize that it was unfair of me to judge all of you so harshly based on appearances.” You thought you saw a shit eating grin on the face of the red doppelganger of your Sans, you ignored it though. “Vega is a very  _ special  _ child, she’s our miracle baby...I’m a bit protective of her.”

“A bit?” Sans snorted, his brow bone raised.

While none of the others said it, they all had a look on their faces as if to say ‘No kidding’. 

Black cleared his throat, loosening his scarf just a bit. “Where Did She Come From?” His purple eye lights looked from you then back to his double that stood next to you. That was the million dollar question that seemed to be on each of the skeleton’s minds.

“ya, we ain’t got freaky kids in our timeline, ya made that thing in tha lab?” Red was crude about it, but there wasn’t any other way for him to say it. Skeleton monsters had to  _ give  _ to create life, that was just a fact for their species. His crimson eye lights flicked towards Sans’ hands, without much coaxing, he held them up for all of them to see.

“No holes..” Orange Papyrus said at the same time as Red.

“Watch Your Mouth, Vermin!” Black snarled at his opposite, Mutt looked like he was ready to attack.

“Do Not Insult Her, She Is A Child.” The growl in Blue’s voice caught his brother off guard, but it was only confirming whatever suspicions he had. “There Aren’t...Any Children Who Quite Look Like Her In Our Timeline Either…”

You looked at Sans, then to Papyrus trying to figure out what to say or even how to go about explaining the existence of your child. “To be honest, we still aren’t even sure  _ how _ it happened.” You could see the confusion written all over their faces, it was that look that told you that you would be giving a mini sex education lesson to bunch of grown monsters. “ I mean, obviously humans and monsters don’t reproduce the same…”

Three of the brothers were looking at you like you weren’t even speaking English, you weren’t even too sure how to continue. “Naturally, ya’know we both figured it was impossible. So of course I helped Sans through his heats, I mean - I’m not a monster so there was no way I could get pregnant.”

Sans seemed to preen when you mentioned helping him through his heats, or it could’ve been the flash of jealousy that spread over a few of his double’s faces. 

“ ‘cept ya did get pregnant, huh?” Mutt said it so casually, it made your cheeks burn red, because he wasn’t exactly  _ wrong. _

“As crazy as it sounds, yeah...I really fucking did. I guess it was just karmic justice for all the times I counted myself lucky for not having to worry about getting pregnant...because ya’know monsters and humans  _ can’t  _ reproduce.” Life may as well have put a sign on your back that said ‘kick me’, because that is exactly how you felt when you found out you were pregnant...you felt played.  Not that you didn’t love your child, because you did, you loved Vega more than your own life. It was more of the fact that you had always liked to brag to your friends about how you didn’t need to worry about pregnancy when you were getting raw dogged seven ways till Sunday because Sans was very much  **not** human. Really, had it not happened to you...you would have found it hysterical.

“wait, wait ya tellin’ me that this -” Red pointed a clawed phalange towards Sans. “vanilla lookin’ copy a’me knocked ya up? tha little fucker actually pumped ya full, and fucked a baby inta ya like it was nothin’!?” The look on Red’s face was one of pure shock, like out of all the possibilities, that was just the one that was too wild to believe.

“Must You Be So Crude, You Disgusting Pig!?” Edge slapped the back of Red’s skull so hard, Red went face first into the table. A few of the other skeleton monsters started to laugh, poor Papyrus only cringed; mainly because of Red’s language.

“Oh god…” You were mortified, because while Red was correct and they were still very much, different versions of your mates, it was still embarrassing to hear it being said out loud. With a whine you looked towards Sans, hoping he would take pity on you and take over.

“i mean, basically yeah.” The original shrugged, “as monsters, we know everything we do relies on intent...and well...i guess when I was in heat I had enough intent to…” Sans never got to finish his sentence, because the purple Papyrus was finishing it for him.

“ fill’er up so good ya breed’er?” His voice was smooth, but deep; it made your thighs clench. Mutt licked at his fangs slowly, watching as you squirmed under his stare. ”an i bet ya just had all the intent to let it happen, ain’t that right lil darlin’?”

The noise you made was a mix between choking on your own spit and a squeal, Papyrus rubbed small circles into your back. You really couldn’t believe this was the turn the conversation was taking. ‘ _ They are literally different versions of your mates...what the hell did you expect.’ _ Even the voice inside your head had more reasoning than you did at the moment, clearing your throat you forced yourself to look back up at them.

“Well that’s one way to put it. Yes.” You rubbed the back of your neck, you wondered if the heat was on, because it was hotter than hell in this fucking house. “ The real kicker is that I’m not only of mage descent, but I’m actually a mage; like taught from birth...all that shit. From what Toriel says, conception was possible because both of our SOULs are strong...and because I’m a mage and not a monster...I was able to carry Vega in my womb…”

“So The Child…” Black’s face was passive, like he was still trying to process everything.

Three pairs of brothers sat across from you, each looking as shocked as the next, which you had expected...three years ago you remember Sans and Papyrus looking the same way when you told them the news. 

“Is a legitimate monster-human hybrid? Yeah, she is. First of her kind...that we know of, Toriel said she had heard of a few children like that, but that was way before the war…” Sans shrugged, he was leaned up against the kitchen bar - watching their reactions slowly.

“so ya tellin’ us, that ya got a lil monster-human hybrid up there…” Mutt pointed a clawed phalange towards the ceiling, Vega was sound asleep upstairs. “who also inherited  _ our  _ ability to judge SOULS?”

“tha kid what now!?” Red pulled himself from his stupor enough to catch the end of Mutt’s sentence.

“she wasn’t afraid of any of ya because she is half monster, half me...half  _ us. _ ” Sans motioned between himself and his alternates. “babybones might not fully  _ know  _ ya in a sense….but the monster half of her knows. s’why her SOUL resonates with not only my alternates...but paps’. An trust me, i wanna send ya back just as bad as my mate does; this is  **my** timeline...i’ve gone through hell and back just to get this far….but starshine’s little SOUL would break if i just dusted all of ya, ya still me….ya still paps. so until we all figure this out...we’re just gonna have to play nice until i can fix the machine up and send all of ya home.”

It was a lot to take in.

In a matter of hours three pairs of brothers were ripped from their homes, their lives, and their timelines all because a little girl got curious during the night...when she felt a funny tugging feeling at her SOUL whenever she got closer to her father’s machine.


End file.
